Sectumsempra, for enemies
by berga
Summary: Durant sa sixième année à Poudlard, Harry est de plus en plus perdu et dépassé par les évènements. Il se sent oppressé et voit ses ennemis partout, en particulier Drago Malefoy. Il le soupçonne d'être devenu un mangemort. Un jour, après avoir surpris une discussion suspecte entre Drago et le professeur Rogue, il décide de le suivre dans les toilettes... /drarry\
1. I

Bonjour à tous!

Voici un drarry qui se déroule durant la sixième année de Harry à Poudlard, ça faisait longtemps que je souhaitais écrire cette histoire :3

L'histoire se déroule dans la saga originale de J.K. Rowling lors de la sixième année, tout ce qui s'est passé avant reste comme J.K Rowling l'a écrit et je changerai le déroulement de l'histoire pour ce qui se passe après.

Cette histoire est catégorisée en M car il y aura de la violence et du saaaang et des scènes de sexe explicites de relations homosexuelles (yaoi quoi).

Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K Rowling.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les pas de Harry résonnaient sur le sol immaculé des toilettes pour hommes. Un peu plus loin devant lui, on entendait la course effrenée de Drago, et sa respiration bruyante se sentait étouffée par des sanglots incontrôlables. Le pauvre était épuisé de courir. Il était allé se réfugier dans les toilettes afin de se calmer et de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, mais Harry l'avait vu et le coursait à présent. S'en était suivie une bataille de sortilèges dans les cabinets et les deux élèves s'étaient livrés à une espèce de partie de cache-cache sinistre entre les portes qui claquaient. "Lâche-moi Potter!" vociféra Drago. Bien décidé à se débarrasser de lui, Malefoy fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer son sort car Harry fut plus rapide. Sa voix claire résonna en un écho dans la pièce comme le hurlement d'un loup-garou dans la nuit. Il _devait_ se défendre. Alors il attaqua Drago sans réfléchir.

" **Sectumsempra**!" cria Harry. _Sectumsempra, pour les ennemis_. Cette phrase lui vint à l'esprit comme si la foudre lui était tombée dessus. Elle sortait des méandres de son esprit paniqué. Il avait lancé le premier sort qui lui était passé par la tête, celui qu'il avait lu dans son livre de potion et qui l'intriguait depuis des semaines. Le corps fébrile de son adversaire fut projeté en arrière et il atterrit durement sur le sol en marbre ruisselant de l'eau ayant coulé des lavabos explosés par leur bataille. Son dos claqua contre le sol et il laissa échapper un bref cri de douleur, le souffle coupé.

Harry attendit quelques secondes. Que faisait ce sortilège? Il n'entendit plus rien après le cri de Drago. Et s'il l'avait... s'il l'avait tué? _Impossible_ , pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. Un seul sort pouvait ôter la vie, un sortilège impardonnable. Il espérait inconsciemment que Drago se relève et décampe rapidement car ce silence l'effrayait plus que tout. À moins qu'il ne se soit déjà enfui? Il regarda au sol et fut surpris de voir l'eau teintée de rouge. _Putain, c'est du sang_. Harry se rua vers l'endroit où avait été propulsé son adversaire et manqua de glisser sur le sol mouillé. Il tomba à genoux lorsqu'il découvrit le corps mutilé de Drago. La vision de ses membres désarticulés et des ouvertures béantes et sanguinolentes qui tâchaient son uniforme le choqua profondément. Il sentit son cœur louper plusieurs battements et sa gorge se serrer, il peinait à respirer et à avaler sa salive. Que lui avait-il fait? Il voulait seulement l'éloigner, et il l'avait sauvagement blessé. Le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Harry leva son regard vers le visage de Drago. Ses paupières recouvraient ses prunelles d'argent. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et les sillons bleus que creusaient ses veines gonflées parsemaient sa peau livide. Il pleurait. Harry regarda sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper une respiration difficile et rauque entre ses lèvres flétries, puis sa poitrine qui se soulevait dans de violents frissons. Il était toujours vivant, au grand soulagement de Harry. Il l'avait contemplé pendant au moins cinq minutes, restant immobile car la peur le paralysait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Son premier réflexe fut de lever sa main tremblante et de la poser sur le torse de Drago. Puis il la glissa doucement sur une de ses blessures. Il appuya ainsi dessus afin de stopper l'hémorragie puis fit de même avec son autre main mais cela était inutile, car ces blessures étaient magiques et le sang ne cessait pas de couler. Désespéré, Harry se mit à pleurer en essayant de le soigner même s'il voyait que cela ne marchait pas. Il s'obstinait mais ses efforts ne payaient pas. Il se leva d'un coup et essaya de porter le blessé mais il était trop lourd et incapable de tenir debout. Son corps se balançait dans les bras de Harry qui le prit d'abord contre son torse, puis essaya de le porter dans son dos, puis de le porter comme une princesse. À présent Harry aussi était trempé et poisseux de sang. Il le reposa avec précaution et essaya tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, mais aucun ne fonctionna. Il tenta de se rappeler de ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres, de tout ce qu'Hermione avait dit depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, du contre-sort écrit dans son livre de potions puis il se rappela qu'il n'y avait aucun contre-sort de noté nulle part. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment allait se dérouler la suite, il n'arrivait pas à y penser car plein d'images envahissaient son esprit : le cadavre de Drago, lui-même renvoyé de Poudlard et envoyé à Azkaban et les funérailles de Drago, et... Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes qui étaient un désagréable mélange de regret, tristesse et frustration. Il ne pouvait rien faire et personne ne viendrait les aider car tout le monde dormait maintenant. Il poussa tout de même un cri désespéré pour appeler à l'aide puis il se rassit près de Drago.

"Drago je suis désolé... je voulais pas faire ça, je... Drago... Drago putain lève-toi... Tiens bon, quelqu'un va... quelqu'un va venir. Reste en vie en attendant, je... Quelqu'un va venir nous aider... Putain mais y a personne dans ce château ou quoi?" Il se remit à sangloter. Il se sentait si faible, il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un petit enfant impuissant, qui venait de faire une bêtise et qui ne parvenait pas à réparer son erreur. Il pleurait comme un enfant, c'était cela, et il se sentait si incapable et si stupide. Il échangerait sa vie avec la sienne s'il le pouvait. Il essuya son visage puis ôta les larmes des joues claires du blessé. Il se mit à caresser doucement ses cheveux poisseux en espérant que cela l'aiderait à moins souffrir. Il glissait ses doigts entre les mèches de Drago, tout tendrement. Il savait que c'était un comportement étrange vis à vis de son "ennemi" mais il ressentait une envie irrépressible d'adoucir ce moment pour Drago. Il continuait de tripoter ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'une voix rauque et essoufflée le fasse sursauter. "Potter... arrête de pleurnicher, quelqu'un va arriver... mais pourquoi... pourquoi tu me caresses les cheveux? Tu es amoureux Potter? Arrête ça..."

Harry rougit et retira immédiatement sa main. Il lança un regard furieux à Drago. Il remit une mèche qui le gênait derrière son oreille et se remit à appuyer sur les blessures en essayant d'accorder le moins d'attention possible à Malefoy, qui avait refermé ses yeux et luttait toujours pour respirer. Maintenant qu'il avait à peu près retrouvé son calme, il commença à réfléchir plus méthodiquement. Il pourrait porter le corps de Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie grâce au sortilège de Wingardium Leviosa mais il mettrait du sang partout et risquerait de blesser encore plus Drago en le soulevant trop rapidement ou en le cognant dans un mur. Il arracha la chemise de Drago pour mieux voir les plaies. De toute façon sa chemise était foutue maintenant. Les trous gluants et sanglants lui donnèrent la nausée. Avec la chemise, il essaya de faire une sorte de bandage autour du torse du blessé. Il retenta Finit, Evanesco, Imobilis et même Oculus Reparo (ce qui s'avéra être le sortilège le plus inutile au monde dans ce cas de figure). Rien ne fonctionna. Il crut entendre des bruits de pas et cria à l'aide mais personne ne vint. Malheureusement, ce moment de lucidité ne dura pas longtemps et Harry replongea dans le désespoir. _Tu es amoureux Potter?_ Ces mots resurgir subitement en lui. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à soigner Drago avec tant d'obstination et à... à lui caresser les cheveux et à le rassurer? Harry ne s'était jamais demandé s'il aimait les hommes. Il savait que Dean était amoureux de Seamus et il trouvait cela adorablement mignon. Mais lui... il n'était sorti qu'avec Cho Chang et cela ne l'avait pas fasciné plus que ça... et amoureux de Drago en plus? La personne qu'il supportait le moins au monde? Il avait tout le temps envie de l'étriper car il n'était qu'un sale petit con pourri gâté. Et même à deux doigts de mourir, il utilisait son dernier souffle pour le faire chier. Il le regarda et réalisa qu'il était inconscient. "Qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il n'y avait pas que de la haine entre nous, Drago?" chuchota Harry. Il essuya son front humide et fit glisser ses lunettes qui tombèrent derrière le corps. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui pour les ramasser et il se sentit attiré vers le bas. Le bras sanguinolent de Drago entourait son dos et l'enveloppait contre son torse en mouillant sa chemise de sang. Le blond échappa un léger gémissement de douleur et prit Potter contre lui. Harry sentit son souffle dans sa nuque.

"Potter... si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je... aïe... je te jure que je te tue..."


	2. II

"Potter... si tu dis quoi que ce soit, je... aïe... je te jure que je te tue..."

Harry sentait les bras de Drago se resserrer autour de lui et ses mains s'agripper dans son dos. Sa nuque était trempée des larmes du blessé. Pourquoi Drago l'avait-il pris dans ses bras? C'était un peu agréable de se sentir au chaud contre lui, et ç'aurait été sublime s'il n'avait pas été en train de mourir sous lui. Il avait peur de lui faire mal en l'écrasant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles seuls les sanglots de Drago brisaient le silence. Au bout d'un moment, Harry se redressa et s'agenouilla près de Malefoy. Il souleva doucement son corps presque sans vie et le prit contre son torse pour le câliner. Un flot de larmes resurgit de ses yeux verts. Il serrait Drago contre lui comme une peluche, incapable de le lâcher. Il avait l'impression qu'il le protégeait de tout ainsi.

"Potter... pourquoi t'as essayé de me tuer? J'ai mal...

-Je... j'ai pas fait exprès, je suis désolé Drago, désolé... je savais pas, je...

-Potter, je vais mourir. C'est ce que tu souhaitais, non? Voir ton... ton pire ennemi mourir...

-Non! Tu ne vas pas mourir et tu n'es pas non plus mon pire ennem-

-Ou... tu ne supportais plus de mater mes fesses en sachant qu'elles ne seraient jamais tiennes...

-N'importe quoi Malefoy... Arrête et tais toi! ...Et aide-moi! J'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il faut que je fasse! Et toi tu te contentes de crever dans mes bras sans rien faire!

-Harry..."

Harry. Il l'avait appelé Harry, comme un ami, comme un proche, comme quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas que de la haine à son égard. Il sentit un étrange sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être envahir son corps. Sa voix si douce par rapport à d'habitude le calma quelques secondes. Il l'avait appelé Harry.

"C'est inutile, tu le sais... je vais mourir, je ne mérite que ça. J'ai menti, j'ai trahi, j'ai manipulé, mon père ne sera jamais fier de moi et je ne suis destiné qu'à Azkaban... j'ai failli tuer Katie Bell, je..."

-De quoi? DRAGO !"

Il avait refermé ses yeux et Harry ne le sentait plus respirer. Il nota avec un grand soulagement que sa poitrine se soulevait toujours, bien que très faiblement, et que son cœur battait encore. Malheureusement, cela ne s'améliorait pas. L'emprise que Drago avait sur Harry se relâchait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'affaiblissait, il ne parlait plus et semblait essayer de garder les forces qui lui restaient pour survivre, et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus léger.

Quel triste tableau ils formaient... Harry, en pleurs, le dos courbé, tenait le corps mutilé de Drago dans ses bras au milieu d'une mare de sang dans les toilettes, à demi-éclairés par les rayons de lune qui passaient à travers les vitraux. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? La seule solution que percevait Harry était de retourner dans le passé et de s'empêcher de le blesser. Mais c'était impossible. Il lui donnerait sa vie s'il le pouvait car la chose qu'il désirait le plus au monde à cet instant était de le sauver. Il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour le maintenir en vie. Il avait commis l'irréparable. Il s'excusa désespérément comme si cela allait changer quelque chose, il pleurait contre Drago, passait ses mains sur son corps comme pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, il le chérissait autant qu'il le pouvait... Les minutes lui paraissaient comme des heures. Soudain Malefoy gigota. Harry le lâcha immédiatement car il pensait lui faire mal, puis le blessé s'écarta légèrement d'Harry pour lui montrer son torse sur lequel les blessures se refermaient d'elles-mêmes. Le sang disparaissait comme s'il s'évaporait et les ouvertures cicatrisaient très rapidement. Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait tant souhaité le sauver et voilà qu'il était exaucé... Quel genre de magie pouvait exaucer vos désirs les plus profonds de la sorte?

Harry pensa deviner de quoi il s'agissait. C'était de l'ancienne magie, la même que celle que sa mère avait utilisé pour le sauver la nuit où Voldemort était venu le tuer ainsi que ses parents. Une magie plus forte que toues les autres, celle pour laquelle on est prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver quelqu'un, où l'on désire offrir tout ce que l'on a pour le bonheur d'une personne chère, où l'âme apparaît la plus pure et la plus magnifique. L'amour de Harry enveloppait Drago comme un voile protecteur et s'insérait dans sa peau, qui se reformait et s'uniformisait en reprenant à présent quelques nuances rosées, et cet amour agissait comme un puissant sort de soin. Il se sentit rougir en pensant à cela. " _Tu es amoureux Potter?"_ Cette phrase résonnait dans sa tête. Il se leva et prit la main de Malefoy pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Qu'allaient-ils faire à présent? Harry lui avait sauvé la vie, bien qu'elle fut tout d'abord mise en danger par sa faute. Il s'imagina qu'ils allaient s'enlacer et s'embrasser, rester l'un contre l'autre pour toujours. Il sentait que quelque chose s'était créé entre eux cette nuit.

A sa grande surprise, Drago le lâcha immédiatement après s'être relevé et plongea un regard mauvais dans le sien. Il remit sa chemise pleine de sang et plaqua ses cheveux sur son crâne.

"Ne crois pas que cela change quoi que ce soit, Potter. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir. Si tu... si tu me reparles de ça je te balance du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Mais... mais putain c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire?! s'énerva soudainement Harry.

-Tais-toi, oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ici et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole, vociféra Drago."

Sa voix était redevenue froide et insupportable. Harry le détestait. Il avait envie de lui sauter dessus et de le plaquer contre le mur pour l'embrasser sauvagem... pour lui casser la gueule. Il l'observa s'en aller nonchalamment et lui adresser un dernier regard de tueur. Sa silhouette élancée disparut dans le couloir sombre et Harry, frustré, donna un violent coup de pied dans le mur en imaginant que c'était ce sale petit con de Drago Malefoy. Lorsqu'il était en train de se vider son sang, à deux doigts de la mort, il était devenu tellement plus sincère, plus agréable, plus doux... Harry s'était senti si proche de lui, et voilà qu'ils avaient recommencé à se détester. _Il sentait son cœur brisé en mille morceaux_ et en même temps la colère s'emparer de lui. Il nettoya le sang répandu sur le sol puis décida de remonter dans son dortoir, les poings serrés. Les images de ce qui s'était passé stagnaient dans son esprit alors qu'il cherchait le chemin pour retourner aux dortoirs de Gryffondor. Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la sensation qu'il avait eu quand il serrait Drago dans ses bras, ni de la vision de son corps blessé ou de l'étonnant souvenir de son torse pâle et musclé sur lequel s'étaient refermées les blessures comme si elles se faisaient aspirer de l'intérieur, de tout cela... Il sentait que là, dans les toilettes, il avait créé un étrange lien avec Drago. Il avait eu envie de le sauver à n'importe quel prix, de le garder avec lui, de ne jamais cesser de le câliner... Malheureusement pour lui, Malefoy n'avait pas eu l'air de ressentir la même chose et refusait maintenant d'avoir n'importe quel contact avec lui. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Il voulait le revoir et parler avec lui de cette nuit, de savoir ce qu'il avait ressenti, sincèrement. Il ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'à maintenant...

Drago était descendu en vitesse aux cachots où se trouvaient les dortoirs de Sepentard. Il désirait tout oublier de cette nuit, comment il avait eu mal, comment il avait été si faible, et surtout comment il avait enlacé Potter et s'était laissé câliner par lui. Il avait décidé de ne rien dire à personne. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées et donna le mot de passe permettant d'ouvrir la porte. Il était exténué et ne souhaitait à présent qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Soudain il se figea. Le professeur Rogue était assis sur un canapé de velours émeraude dans la salle commune, éclairé par sa baguette. Il lui décocha un regard noir.

"Malefoy, que faites-vous debout à cette heure-ci?"

* * *

Un petit mot pour prévenir ceux qui attendraient éventuellement la suite : je me suis lancée d'un coup dans l'histoire sans réellement penser à la suite et par conséquent, je n'ai pas encore de plan défini pour l'histoire. Je pense donc que la suite sera un peu plus longue à venir, le temps de construire un peu plus mon histoire.

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît et tout et tout, et même si pour l'instant j'ai très peu de reviews, je suis toujours contente de les lire alors mirci :3

Et enfin, si les paragraphes sont trop longs et compacts, je peux les rétrécir en les séparant pour faciliter la lecture, mais j'ai justement peur de trop les séparer et que le récit soit trop dissocié...


End file.
